Zeus Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Zeus and Jupiter Physical Description Children of Zeus are able to be picked out by their blonde or black hair. They are usually attractive, with a strong jaw. They are athletic, built naturally to be long-distance runners at least, and strong athletes at best. They border between lithe and sturdy. If not by their body or hair, one can figure a child of Zeus out by the coloration of their irises, which can be stormy colors, such as stormy blue, or electric blue. Those with electric blue eyes are said to prioritize electric manipulation over aerokinesis or atmokinesis, but this is just a silly wife’s tale. Their skin tone is often of a Mediterranean complexion. Children of Jupiter are similar in description. Their faces are more regal and refined, with the same blonde hair and eye colorations; in fact, children of Jupiter primarily have blonde hair, whereas children of Zeus primarily have black hair. Their body types are usually tall and muscular, or simply athletic, built like a warrior. They usually have well-tanned skin if they have sun exposure. Personality Spawn of Zeus are voices of power and respect. They are extremely proud, commanding, and have a high amount of self-respect. They like to receive respect from others for what they do, and do not enjoy when they are casted aside. To them, they should be the leaders of a team, as their father is the Lord of the Sky. However, Zeus’s progeny also cannot help but respect others for their bravery and power, and are naturally warm-hearted, kind beings. They will go through many lengths to protect a person or, in rare cases, a monster in need. They wish to set high moral standards for others to follow, and try to be the best they can be for the good of everyone else. Children of Jupiter are similar in that they have a voice of respect. They always carry a level of dignity and respect about them. They are the conjurers of thunder and lightning, the force of nature. They are proud and commanding as well, and share an ounce less of self-respect than children of Zeus. However, they wish even more to be at the top, believing that they should set the status quo and the mortal standard, trying to be the best they can be, so others can be the best they can be as well. There’s a sense of entitlement they feel for being leaders; not in a narcissistic way, but in a feeling of destiny, that they deserve to be leaders due to their father. The fatal flaw of a child of Zeus/Jupiter is most often hubris, or pride Abilities Aerokinesis: The most basic power a child of Zeus/Jupiter can have is aerokinesis, the manipulation of air and the wind. Some excel at this, some others can only fly for short periods of time. It takes an emote to summon the wind to yourself, the secondary emote allowing you to fly. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can sense the wind around them. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter have limited control over venti. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter are generally resistant to wind-based attacks. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can sense objects moving through the air, like birds. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can maintain extremely well in high-pressure environments. Electrokinesis: A weapon almost all spawn of Zeus/Jupiter have been gifted at birth is the power to control and generate electricity/lightning. If a child excels in electrokinesis, they can generate electricity right from their bodies. Others who prioritize aerokinesis more must summon forth lightning from the heavens, which is far more difficult. It takes two emotes to summon electricity for the practiced user, and, after eight emotes of charging afterwards, the user may burn out from overcharging; about an extra emote of charging is good enough to stun someone for a moment, so on and so forth. It takes three emotes for the less-practiced user to summon lightning from above, if there isn’t already a storm. If there is, it takes two emotes. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can sense electricity in the air when they focus, able to tell where it’s coming from. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can predict where lightning will strike, and when. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter are impervious to lightning and electricity. Atmokinesis: The most powerful and most draining tool in the spawn of Zeus’s/Jupiter’s arsenal is the ability to create storms.While taxing to them, when in use, they experience a slight buff in their strength, and allows them to create lightning quickly. However, after the storm has left, whether it be forced away by a third-party or by them, children of Zeus/Jupiter helping to form the storm will experience a burnout. It takes three emotes to create a storm on the fly, though, if your character can pace themselves, they can form a storm in six emotes, and will not tire them out as easily. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can sense changes in the weather. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can sense any storm before they occur. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can possibly halt a storm from happening, or weaken one that is occurring. Zeus’s/Jupiter’s Authority: Many monsters will cower in the name of Zeus or Jupiter, and many possible allies who respect the King of the Gods will provide aid to spawn of Zeus/Jupiter in his name. This can be helpful in negotiations. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter are immune to this, unless they respect their father. * Children of Zeus and Jupiter can distinguish a leader in a crowd, like a sixth sense. * The Anemoi thuellai, or the venti are far more susceptible to this power. * Spirits of electricity or storms are more susceptible to this power, along with harpies and aura. Lightning Travel: Few spawn of Zeus and Jupiter have been gifted this power. With it, they are able to form themselves into bolts of electricity/lightning, able to move at incredibly high speeds to travel faster across medium to long ranges.. This power is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications.